camping de verano
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Bella, Jasper y Emmett, hermanastros, van de vaaciones a un camping en chile, solo para familiares de policias, alli conoceran  las ventajas de ser joven y que  para enamorar a alguien, no hay imposibles, siempre y cuando seas tu mismo. OOC


**Hola! Los dejo con un Nuevo relato.**

**ACLARO: los personajes no son mio, en realidad pertenecen a Meyer, como saben, y yo solo los ocupo para dejar correr los deditos por el teclado. Bueno, nos leemos abajo!**

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, si, hoy seria la primera vez en 5 años que se iría de vacaciones lejos de su amiga y hermanastra angela weber., todo para ir con su tío Charlie y su tía renne de vacaciones. Su historia era corta y no muy triste, nació un 13 de septiembre hace 17 años aproximadamente claro, nació en un orfanato, a los 4 años, fue adoptada por La familia Handfeld Junto con dos chicos mas, claro, cada uno siguió y conservo su apellido, sus hermanos, Jasper Withlock, en conjunto de Emmett MacCarthy.

Pss… Bueno, sus padres adoptivos decidieron que la familia creciera, y asi adoptaron a Angela Weber, y ella ahora había encontrado a sus verdaderos padres, claro y hoy por primera vez, se iría a vacacionar con ellos.

El lugar hacia ella y sus hermanos iban este año, pues a Llallauquen, Chile, Un establecimiento creado para policías, por suerte todos hablaban español, estarían perdidos si no fuera por el impulso de su Madre Channelle de que aprendiesen a hablar variados idiomas. Dios Entendería alguna vez a esa mujer y su sexto sentido de médium!

El viaje en avión fue extenso, pero al fin llegaron a chile, en donde abordaron un helicóptero para llegar directo al lugar a donde se dirigían.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se les informo el numero de cabaña, que seria la O1, lo primero que hicieron fue cambiarse a traje de baño, bella decidió que se pondría un triquini, y se ataría el cabello en un coleta. Fue la ultima en salir, pues decidió que debía ordenar la habitación en la que se quedaría. Salió a tomar un poco de sol, con su libro favorito, 'Cumbres borrascosas' cuando le llegaron chispas de agua, ella levanto inmediatamente la vista, pues su libro se había mojado y eso la enfureció, pero al levantar los ojos, todo lo que vio fue solamente un chico de cabello cobrizo que la dejo grogui.

-Disculpa, no era mi intensión mojarte. _Y no sabes en que sentido_ pensó bella, claro, su doble sentido siempre la delataría, pero se obligo a dejar de pensar en estupideces y responderle algo al chico que le había gritado- Me llamo Edward ¿y tu?

Ella Se levanto, le resto importancia al hecho de haber arruinado su libro favorito retirándose con su toalla y yendo al muelle.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen ¿y tu?- Bella salto del susto que le dio la sigilosa muchacha, o tal vez solo es que ella era demasiado despistada

-Bella Handfeld Swan, Mucho Gusto- sonrió con alegría, estaba empezando a creer que ese verano lo podría pasar bien.

-Bella! Quiero jugar a Taca- Taca en duplas, ¿Me acompañas?- Jasper parecía realmente sacado de película, con su cabello dorado aun mojado por el baño en la piscina, con sus shorts de baño y claro, su torso desnudo y bastante trabajado, bella nunca supo como a sus hermanos le habían salido todos esos músculos, el único ejercicio que hacían era jugar play staition, si es que eso cuenta como deporte.

-Jasper, ella es alice, alice, el es jasper, mi hermano, y jazz, ¿por que no se lo pides a emm?- luego de las presentaciones, ni que hablar, al final, alice termino jugando taca taca* con jasper , contra bella y emmet.

Si, puede que bella y emmet fueran despistados, pero todo el mundo noto la conexión entre alice y jasper.

_Amour, Amour (__**N/A: sesupone que debería decir 'el amor, el amor' ya saben, se supone sabe varios idiomas, y yo solo hablo uno)**_

Los días pasaban, alice y jasper tenían una especie de romance de verano, y bella con alice se hacían cada vez mas amigas, pues claro, como no serlo, con la novia de tu hermano? O eso pensó bella en su momento.

Se habían enterado que como ellos, alice este año iría con sus padres a vivir a forks, Washington, pues Carlisle era un reconocido doctor, y había sido trasladado, aunque sus planes eran quedarse a vivir allí, en cambio, los handfeld, Vivian ahí desde hace ya por lo menos 4 años, eran los populares del instituto y todo el tema, aunque no eran 'el prototipo' de los populares, pues se llevaban bien con todos, y no discriminaban. Pues… Bueno, también conoció a Rosalie Hale, la prima de los Cullen, que técnicamente había sido adoptada pues sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos, ya llevaban 10 días en el camping, simplemente, todo iba bien, pero claro, a partir de ese día, se abriría la 'disco' que había ahí, y ella… bella no había vuelto a ver a edward, pero tenia la esperanza de verlo esa noche, Toda la tarde se dejo torturar por alice en la cabaña donde alojaba, estaba tan maquillada que no parecía ella, unos pitillos que parecían guantes, y una pollera que favorecía sus pequeños pechos, asiéndoles ver Bien levantados, y firmes, listo para bailar toda la noche.

Cuando entraron a la disco, todos bailaban, el ambiente estaba bien, y había bastante alcohol, todo invitaba a una noche de descontrol juvenil, al rato, ya se encontraba sola, pues alice bailaba con jasper, y rose con emmet, decidió que era hora de salir de 'cacería' dándole el ultimo trago al vaso de ron que tenia en la mano, empezó a recorrer la disco, evadiendo lo cuerpos sudorosos, y al llegar al medio de esta, empezó a bailar, sensual, lento, todo lo que podía, hasta que llego la hora de hacer un 'manos a piso' y sintió que ya no estaba sola, una manos fuertes y blancas , entonces se levanto, y siguió bailando de espalda al chico que ahora le hacia compañía.

_**Hola!**_

_**Mucho tiempo sin subir algo xD Bueno, una pequeña explicación para quien le interese =) Mi abuelita murió, y estoy con problemas psicológicos, además de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, mis notas están por el suelo, psss… Bueno, esta historia paso en realidad, se dividirá en dos partes es un two sho, o de tres caps, no lo se, depende de cuanto lo vaya escribiendo, lo modifique un poquito, pero es la mayoría realidad, Bueno, besos y comenten si les gusto!**_


End file.
